I Like You A Latte
by Swiftlet in the Cloud
Summary: Coffee Shop AU set in modern day with cheesy pick up lines.


**Author's Note:** Written for my sister who wanted a Coffee Shop AU with cheesy pick up lines. Happy early Birthday.

 **Disclaimers:** Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, and all familiar characters are property of Marvel and Disney. All the cheesy pick up lines in this story can be found on Google. I gain nothing from this story. All thoughts, musings, and how this story came together, when not quoted, are mine though.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _ **I Like You A Latte**_

Ugh Mondays. Mondays always seemed especially long for her, whether it was from the lack of coffee or because it was the start of the new week, Peggy couldn't care less. She just found it dreadfully annoying. It helped though, that she worked part-time at the local coffee shop while she attended the nearby Brooklyn College. That meant access to an unlimited supply of free coffees for her, so yay.

Surprisingly, it was a slow morning for the quaint coffee shop near the Brooklyn Museum, and Peggy was making full use of it as she finished her final revision of her PoliSci homework. Just as she turned to put away her tablet, the little bell above the door rang and young man walked in. His black and gold sweatshirt did nothing to hide his good physique, and Peggy couldn't stop herself from taking a moment to appreciate it. Luckily, she was able to stop her ogling when he approached the counter and greeted her with a smile.

She quickly input his order of a medium black coffee as she learned that his name was Steve. And boy was Steve a polite one, with all of his 'please's and 'thank you's! As he was about to leave, with his fresh coffee in hand, Steve ran a hand through his ruffled blond hair and hesitantly asked, "You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry...or some other class together."

Peggy's eyes widened slightly as she considered his question. _Did pretty boy just use a line on me or was that a genuine question?_ Behind her, she could heard her co-worker Angie letting out a small snort.

At her moment of inaction, Steve seemed to realize his faux pas as a red blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make a pass at you or anything. You just looked really familiar." Giving her a sheepish smile, he offered her another, "Sorry, miss," as he walked away.

Breaking out of her stupor, she called after him. "It's Peggy!" When he turned around with a questioning look on his face, she continued in a softer tone, "My name is Peggy, not miss. And I don't think we have any classes together." With a gesture at his sweatshirt, Peggy guessed, "You attend Pratt Institute, yes?" When Steve nodded his confirmation, she added, "I attend Brooklyn College, fifteen minutes from here in the opposite direction."

Steve's blush became darker as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. That's awkward." He offered her another apology before he sped out the door, missing Peggy's small smile.

Peggy was soon startled out of the daze Steve left her in by Angie slamming her textbook on the counter. "Wow, English. Already have one suitor and it's only Monday morning. At least this one was cute...and he wasn't Stark."

"Angie!" Peggy playfully slapped her friend across the arm as Angie continued to lazily flip through her book. "Steve is not my suitor, and Howard is in a happy relationship with Maria."

"Sure, honey, whatever you say."

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Peggy greeted the new customer who had just entered. Any other thoughts of Steve were put out of her mind as she went about the rest of her day, and she was definitely not thinking about his smile when she had a moment to herself that night.

 **~p~s~p~s~**

Peggy was pleasantly surprised when she saw the blond again. Steve came back the following day, only giving a slight pause by the door when he saw her before he came to the counter with a smile.

"Hi, Peggy," he greeted her. "A medium black coffee, please."

When she handed him his drink, Steve seemed to hesitate for a moment before he said, "Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye." At her silent permission, he leaned closer, as if to brush away a stray eyelash before he pulled back. "Oh wait, it's just a sparkle," he added with a wink. Peggy let out a surprised chuckle as Steve exited the store.

Their _courtship?_ continued in the same line every Mondays and Tuesdays whenever she saw him during her shift. Ever since that first Tuesday when he told her that there was a sparkle in her eye, Steve would tell her a cheesy pick up line that was always a compliment each time he ordered his medium black coffee. So far, her favorite was "if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." In between the cheesy pick up lines, Peggy learned that Steve was a fine arts student at Pratt Institute about fifteen minutes from the coffee shop. He was also the captain of his basketball team, and he drove a gorgeous looking Harley-Davidson.

In turn, Steve learned that his strong willed barista, with a black belt in judo that she was quick to inform him about, was born and raised in London, England, before she left to attend Brooklyn College, "the poor man's Harvard" she called it, majoring in Political Science and wanting to change the world. She got quite a sense of humor as well, laughing good-naturedly at his bad lines. He had planned on asking Peggy out for dinner that evening when he saw her across the way giving a brunette man a quick peck on the cheek before she hurried into the shop. It was also the first time in the five weeks since he started that Steve didn't tell her a cheesy pick up line after he bought his coffee. He pretended to not notice her confused look as he left.

 **~p~s~p~s~**

Peggy was not having a good morning. She overslept her alarm and missed her ride with Angie. It was only because of Howard that she wasn't horribly late for her shift. "Thank you, Howard! You're a lifesaver, love." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she exited his car. "Send my love to Maria!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried inside, hoping that she hadn't missed her favorite customer as well.

Peggy was hoping that her usual encounter with one Steve Rogers would make her day better, but for some reason, he only offered her a small smile before leaving. No sweet pick up lines or conversations, just a smile that was more of a grimace really. She turned to Angie with a frown, wondering if her friend had seen something that she missed.

"Bad luck, English," Angie said with a comforting hand on Peggy's shoulder. "I think Blondie saw you with Stark and came up with the wrong conclusion."

Running a hand over her face, Peggy complained, "Damn you, Howard. The man is still messing with my love life, even when he isn't being a horrible flirt. Now, I won't see Steve until Monday, even if then. I was starting to really like this one, too."

"It'll be okay, Peggy. You still have time to clear things up. Now, quit frowning and put a smile on that face; it's only Tuesday."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That means I have to wait another six days to clear up this mess. I so need my workout tonight," said Peggy as she continued to carry out her next order of latte. "Join me?" she asked her friend before she received a nod in response.

Peggy continued the rest of her week alternating between thinking of what she would say to Steve the next time she saw him and working out her frustration in the gym whenever she had a free moment during her studies. For the most part though, she tried to put the blond out of her mind.

Monday couldn't come soon enough for her, especially for a person who generally disliked Mondays. Peggy went about her shift in a strange state of nervous tension, waiting for Steve to enter. When he finally did, she let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She felt a twinge of disappointment when he avoided looking into her eyes as he ordered his regular medium black coffee. When it seemed that he was going to leave without saying anything else, not even his usual comment, Peggy decided to take the initiative and break the silence. "Are you an interior decorator?" When he looked at her questioningly, she continued with a hesitant smile, "Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful."

Steve's eyes widened slightly since it was the first time in all of their conversations that Peggy had decided to offer _him_ a cheesy pick up line before the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

At his smile, Peggy asked, "Do you mind if we talk for a moment?" When Steve nodded his confirmation, she gestured for Angie to cover for her at the counter as the two of them moved to the side and out of the way.

Taking a quick gamble, she leaned forward and grabbed Steve's hand that was not holding his coffee. "Angie pointed out that you might have reached the wrong conclusion about me last Tuesday," she started. At her comment, he moved to pull his hand out of her grasp, but Peggy held firm. "I had missed my ride last week, and Howard was kind enough to drive me to work. When he's not too busy flirting with anyone with a pair of breasts, Howard is in a steady and happy relationship with his girlfriend Maria," she explained.

Steve flushed at Peggy's statement and shifted their hands so that their fingers were linking. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I had no right being...jealous." He ignored her little raised brows at his admission and plowed on. "I hadn't even ask you out properly yet. I'm sorry for misunderstanding the situation and acting so entitled." Hesitating before thinking better of it, Steve continued, "I don't know if you would still be interested, but I was wondering if I could take you out on a date, maybe this Friday night?"

The smile that stretched across Peggy's face could not be mistaken for anything else. "I'd love to go out on a date with you," she answered.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?" At her acceptance, the smile that Peggy liked so much about him finally graced Steve's visage. Steve seemed to be floating as he left the coffee shop after the two traded numbers, and Peggy was heading back to work when he hurried back in. "I almost forgot," he said with a smile. "Do you work in a coffee shop? Because I like you a latte." He gave her a playful wink before he turned to leave again.

Peggy gave a loud laugh and called after him, "That was horrible, Steve!"

 **~p~s~p~s~**

It was finally Friday night. Peggy had just finished get ready when her doorbell rang. Her roommate Angie opened the door, and Peggy could hear her calling. "English! Your fine-looking date is here!"

"Coming!" Peggy hollered as she grabbed her purse before hurrying to the door. The sight of Steve with a bouquet of flowers greeted her when Peggy entered the living room.

"For you," he said as he handed her the red tulips. "There isn't a word in the dictionary for how beautiful you look," he added with a wink.

Peggy gave a small chuckle in response. "Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself," she commented. Handing off the flowers to Angie to place in water, Peggy headed out hand in hand with Steve.

As the end of their night approached, Peggy basked in the warmth of Steve's embrace as they lay side by side on the picnic blanket he had brought along, gazing at the stars overhead together. Their date had gone as well as she had hoped. Steve had treated her to a lovely dinner complete with romantic candlelight. Then, to her surprise, he had taken her dancing at one of those old fashioned dance clubs that Peggy didn't even know still existed. She was not expecting it since that last time the topic was brought up, Steve had mentioned that he didn't know how to dance. When she had asked him about it earlier, he had turned to her with a smile and said, "I guess I was just waiting for the right partner." His words had made her heart fluttered and danced.

Now, as they enjoyed each other's presence under the night sky, Peggy turned to Steve with a sly smirk. "You know," she said. "I've been meaning to ask you something all night."

"Really?" Steve asked as he turned his gaze from the stars above to the celestial being by his side. "Pray tell."

"Are you wearing space pants? Because you are out of this world," she whispered, leaning closer to him.

Letting out a chuckle, Steve shifted on to his elbow beside her, sensing the change in mood. "You know," he began, "Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day...all I'm asking for is one from you."

Peggy looked up at him through her lashes. "Only one kiss?" she asked coyly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be too greedy," he breathed out, sliding closer to her so that their noses brushed.

With a smile, Peggy pressed her lips up against his as she pulled him closer. She ran her hands through his hair while he cradled her cheeks. Peggy deepened their kiss, breathing in Steve's scent before pulling back. "How's that for one kiss?" she asked; her cheeks painted red with a blush.

"Wonderful," Steve answered as Peggy settled back against him. The two of them watched the stars deep into the night, pointing their favorite constellations to each other.

 **xxxxx**

 **Word Count = 2,290**


End file.
